The present invention is related to an assembling structure for vane and vane bracket of ceiling fan, which enables a user to quickly and conveniently assemble the vane bracket and the vane with each other.
FIG. 6 shows the vane 81 and vane bracket 82 of a conventional ceiling fan. The vane bracket 82 is formed with three thread holes 821. The vane 81 is formed with three through holes 811 corresponding to the thread holes 821. Bolts 83 are passed through the through holes 811 of the vane 81 and screwed into the thread holes 821 of the vane bracket 82 so as to fix the vane 81 on the vane bracket 82.
The vanes 81 and the vane brackets 82 are separately packed and assembled when installing the ceiling fan. A general ceiling fan has four to seven sets of vanes 81 and vane brackets 82. When assembled, it is necessary to tighten three bolts 83 for assembling each set of vane 81 and vane bracket 82. Accordingly, it is necessary to tighten at least 12xcx9c21 bolts 83 for assembling all the vanes 81 and the vane brackets 82. This is a troublesome procedure for a DIY user.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show the vane 91 and vane bracket 92 of another type of conventional ceiling fan. The vane bracket 92 has multiple posts 93. Each post 93 has two upward projecting stop blocks 931. When a stop plate 932 is locked on the post, the stop blocks 931 serve to restrict the stop plate 932. The vane bracket 92 further has a pivot block 94 between the posts 93 for pivotally connecting with an eccentric press lever 95. The vane 91 is formed with slots 911, 912 for the stop plate 932 and eccentric press lever 95 to pass therethrough.
When connecting the vane 91 with the vane bracket 92, the slots 911, 912 of the vane 91 are aimed at the stop plate 932 and eccentric press lever 95 and then fitted onto the vane bracket 92. The stop plate 932 and eccentric press lever 95 extend out of the slots 911, 912. Then the vane 91 is pulled outward to engage the stop plate 932 with top face of the vane 91. Then a washer 96 is fitted under the eccentric press lever 95 and the eccentric press lever 95 is depressed to press the washer 96. At this time, the vane 91 is pressed against and connected with the vane bracket 92.
The above vane 91 and vane bracket 92 have complicated structure and are manufactured at high cost. Moreover, it is troublesome to assemble the vane and vane bracket for a DIY user. In the case that the stop plate 932 and eccentric press lever 95 are previously assembled in the factory, the cost for assembling procedure is increased. Furthermore, the vane 91 is formed with several slots 911, 912 which weaken the strength of the vane 91. Therefore, the vane 91 is liable to break.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an assembling structure for vane and vane bracket of ceiling fan, including a vane bracket and a vane. The vane bracket has several bosses and at least one projecting post. A resilient press board is pivotally disposed on top face of the projecting post. The vane is formed with dents complementary to the bosses of the vane bracket for inserting the bosses into the dents. The vane is further formed with a slot corresponding to the projecting post of the vane bracket. The press board is passed through the slot. The vane is formed with a locating section in which the press section of the press board is located. When connecting the vane bracket with the vane, the press board is rotated to make a press section of the press board resiliently pressed against and located in the locating section of the vane by means of the resilient force of the press board so as to quickly and conveniently fixedly connect the vane bracket with the vane.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: